


Young God

by shimodesu



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Henry Cavill - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers, asher angel - Freeform, bottom!henry, zachary levi - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimodesu/pseuds/shimodesu
Summary: 得到超能力之後，比利就遇到夢中的偶像，以及更多屬於超級英雄和青春期的麻煩（BIO無料）





	Young God

_Do you feel like a young god?_  
　佛萊迪在得到新力量後的某個晚上這樣問過他，嘿你剛拿到超能力的時候也是這種感覺嗎，像個英雄、像個神？  
　他為了這個問題想了好久，在不知道第幾次喊出沙贊的時候他才突然想通。他只是個十五歲青少年，住在某個寄養家庭裡，連衣櫃、房間和枕頭都要和其他人分享，只敢偷偷帶走室友的超人子彈卻不敢正大光明說出自己喜歡超人的平凡青少年。

  
　他怎麼可能會是英雄，更別說是神。

　「嘿，我也有超級力量！」水泥石塊散落一地發出轟隆巨響，他跟著佛萊迪一起開懷大笑，笑聲迴盪在廢棄工廠裡。但比利心底有個聲音不停說著：這些全是因為奇怪巫師的魔法，這些都不是他，這些都不是他們。

  
_If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes_  
　在夢裡，有束光像那道變身閃電一樣重重打在他身上，接著第二束、第三束。抬起手試圖看清源頭到底是什麼，原本以為會是親生母親，那個總是溫暖和藹的笑容在腦海中揮之不去十五個年頭，輕聲呼喊他要找到回家的路，小小的希冀卻在一個破舊公寓的走廊上被狠狠摔碎。

  
　一直到佛萊迪焦慮大喊他名字的聲音響起，他才看見在那束光盡頭的臉；然後是妲拉、瑪莉、尤金和佩卓拿著奇怪的武器（家具？）出現在巫師洞穴裡，試著從邪惡光頭手中救出他的樣子，他們變成了第二束。

  
　這樣也夠了，他對自己這樣說，從誰都沒有的小孤兒到現在，這樣也夠了。  
　「我猜你是電手指隊長？」然後是他怎麼樣都想不到的光，在眾人驚呼和金黃色陽光的簇擁中紅披風緩緩降落在洛基總是高舉雙手的階梯上，降落在他的面前。沒來得及習慣性的反駁那只是佛萊迪隨口取的爛名字，他們倆同時被爆破聲吸引過注意力。他又習慣性的看向超人（他自己就能救人這件事真的需要時間習慣），在那雙藍眼睛彎起來的瞬間心領神會了甚麼。  
　引起爆炸和群眾恐慌的人說他叫黑亞當，有著和他類似的服裝，類似的能力，但更強的技巧。他下意識的想變回比利巴特森逃走，但超人在他喊出沙贊前便直直飛向那個奇怪的大叔。

  
　對，他不能再逃了，他得當一個英雄。

　「我喜歡那個名字。」在經過一段砸垮了兩棟大樓、弄壞四條鐵路和一座陸橋的大戰，黑亞當被他們一起打跑後，一塊降落的超人突然這麼跟他說。  
　「就是那道閃電之前 ......」「沙贊？」  
　又一道閃電從天而降，居然就這樣在超人面前變回了比利巴特森，還要以一個蠢到不行的姿勢配上慘叫摔成肉餅，他簡直想乾脆就死了算了。但在他剛做完接受命運的心理準備後不到一秒，他就感覺自己雙手被另一雙溫暖如太陽的手緊緊握住，那手的主人還笑得無比開懷，比他見過的所有超人影像都來的耀眼。

  
　「對，就是沙贊，我喜歡這個名字。」

 _For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with the sounds_  
　他又失眠了。

  
　佛萊迪看見他一臉疲倦的樣子還以為他晚上偷偷跑去夜巡不找他，氣的嚷嚷著要把他是英雄這件事告訴蘿莎跟維多，甚至連自己和其他人也都有超能力給全忘了。  
　掬了一把水用力拍上自己的臉頰，他才沒有自己偷偷跑去夜巡，可是他又不能直接說出自己真正煩惱的事。

  
　他想約超人單獨吃頓飯——或該叫克拉克，那天被牽著手一起落地後超人親口說的，依舊掛著那個過度耀眼又帶著孩子氣的微笑。「一直叫我超人也很奇怪，就叫我克拉克吧。」  
　他記得呼吸突地變得急促，胸口的躁動比任何時候都還來的更為明顯，剛才被握住還殘有餘溫的手輕輕顫抖。這是怎麼一回事？

  
　「超……克拉克，你會在費城待多久？」他還記得自己當時這麼問了，像個傻瓜一樣連背包都掉了一邊。克拉克眨了眨那雙閃閃發光的眼睛，一點也沒有想嘲笑他的樣子卻讓他不自覺的嘴角上揚。  
　「也許一或二週吧，希望這個城市的守護者不會因此跟高壇那位一樣氣得想跟我開戰。」  
　「那你可以幫我一個忙嗎？」

  
　所謂的「幫忙」就是在學校午餐時間一起為了佛萊迪出現，當一回有義氣的好朋友，畢竟是他欠他的。他真的該把佛萊迪那表情拍下來貼滿他床頭的，他的老天（holy moly），那傢伙是真的看著克拉克慘叫出來了嗎？  
　「你的朋友非常有趣。」克拉克的笑意一路延續到他們走出校門，那個叫莫蘭的警衛看見他們時也嚇了好一大跳。他大概介紹了校園，克拉克甚至差點答應他來一場一對一鬥牛的要求，說差點是因為他們在拿起球的時候發現了場邊多到氾濫的手機鏡頭。他看出了克拉克眼神中沒有流露出的可惜，悄悄變回自己後跑去跟瑪莉借了幾個銅板去販賣機投了兩罐可樂，他大概永遠忘不掉克拉克接過罐子時意外露出的虎牙。他們肩並肩的把冰涼的可樂喝光，和陽光一樣炙熱的體溫熨在他臂膀上，克拉克隨意的伸手揉亂他的頭髮，他望向他，卻始終不敢開口問出那句話。

  
　「裡面的人還好嗎？」蘿莎的聲音把他拉回浴室的鏡子前，他隨口應了幾句告訴外頭的人他很好，只是需要一點時間獨處。  
　「好吧，有需要給我們喊一聲。」但他現在需要的，大概是那個年紀比他大上一輪，名叫克拉克的外星人。下意識的將臉埋進手掌中，意外發現自己的下半身居然毫無預警的起了反應，比利巴特森的十五歲人生就這樣又增加了一個難以啟齒又令人崩潰的秘密。他該怎麼辦，放棄似的拉開拉鍊把那該死的陰莖掏出來，他該怎麼辦，絕望的瞧了一眼鏡子裡狼狽不堪的自己，也只能這麼辦了。

  
　緊緊閉著雙眼用青澀的手法撫弄自己，克拉克和他相處的細節全在這時候浮現眼前，手心的溫度、彎起的嘴角、晶透的眼睛，調皮的撞了下他的肩頭，瞪大雙眼要他小心後方敵人。他像是漸漸沉到思想的最底部，被賀爾蒙和直衝上腦門的快感浸泡成糨糊的腦子模糊而黏呼。自己逐漸加重的喘息聲彷彿被無限放大，或許會溺斃在自己的幻想裡，他突然這麼想，但或許這樣是最好的。  
　小心用指尖摳弄馬眼，握著莖柱的手不由自主的隨著動作縮緊又放鬆，看著手掌被前液和汗水弄濕，他有點恍惚。比利做的好，除了自己沒好好忍住的糟糕呻吟外他還聽見別的，比利、比利，微弱的叫喚在他意識到的那刻慢慢堆疊成克拉克的樣子，然後比他還燙的手掌握住他的陰莖，比利你真的是個好孩子，那個影子這麼朝他微笑，然後他繃緊的肩膀在高潮射精那刻突地癱軟，靠著牆壁喘氣，手還搭在剛射精完有些疲軟的陰莖上。

　很爽，但也很怪，這到底算甚麼，他在打完手槍之後想這些到底合不合理？又或者僅僅是因為這一切都該死的太刺激了一點？

 _And we'll be running, running, running, again_  
　距離上次和克拉克見面已經快一周了，距離他又想起克拉克……好吧，就前一秒的事。這到底算是甚麼，喜歡嗎？他……喜歡超人嗎？  
　可能可以這麼說，他真的完全沒有頭緒，從小到大沒喜歡過任何人，連喜歡的正確定義他都不懂（那堂古典文學被他翹掉了，有隻巨大的奇怪毛毛蟲把市中心大樓當作樹葉啃）。但他才想著他打手槍，也許這就是喜歡的其中一種？

  
　「嘿兄弟，」佛萊迪撐著拐杖快步走向他，小心翼翼的確保周邊沒人後才湊近耳邊，「那個黑亞當需不需要幫忙啊？不是說超人不好，但就……」  
　不禁抬起一邊眉毛，果然是他認識的佛萊迪，他還想說甚麼時候會聽見這要求。「你也想和超人一起打擊犯罪？」  
　「但我也很久沒跟他見面了，他也許回大都市了。」聳聳肩就轉身要離開，面對佛萊迪的詢問他只說自己還有點事得處理，一下就回來。可在滑下樓梯扶手時，他才正視到自己漫無目的的翹了課，又一次。

　「比利？我以為你還要一個多小時才下課。」  
　循著聲音回過頭，一個戴著粗框眼鏡、穿著老氣格紋襯衫卻長的非常好看的男人不解地看著他。一時沒想起自己在哪裡見過這個人，直到他脫下眼鏡，露出那雙依舊閃閃發光的藍眼睛。  
　「想說離開前來跟你道別。」克拉克俏皮的對他眨眨眼，瞬間感覺到臉頰一熱，低著頭試圖為看起來就是翹課的自己辯解。男人沒針對這件事說甚麼，也沒有責怪他的意思，更沒有說完就掉頭離開。

  
　「你現在想做甚麼？」「其實我也不知道，」他的眼球轉了轉，抿抿唇後決定開口。  
　「餓嗎？我想去鬆餅屋。」他的老天他真的說出口了，但鬆餅屋是甚麼小孩子去的地方，他是不是該祈禱克拉克拒絕他算了。

  
　「好啊。」  
　在他的內心小劇場演完之前便聽見了這樣的回覆，少年不可思議的抬頭，看見克拉克的嘴角又像之前一樣笑得露出了虎牙。

　「我喜歡鬆餅，但希望這次不會有人打斷我們。」  
　「摁，希望不會。」  
  


END.


End file.
